


Tony's Daughter

by LokiLover5



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover5/pseuds/LokiLover5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Avengers were called in, Tony got a surprise. His long lost 17 year old daughter. What happens when he is forced to take her along on the mission, and she falls in love with an older man? Sorry I suck at summaries. Please read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story so please be nice!  
> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everything but the characters I made up.  
> Explicit content only for mature readers. Unless you want to be scarred.

Hi, my name is Ebony Rae Allen (Stark). I am 17 years old. You may not have heard of me but you all know my dad. His name is Tony Stark or ,for lack of knowledge, Iron Man. Right now I live with my mother, Annabelle Allen and she made sure I know who my dad was. I never got to meet him though. She didn't want to put me in danger with his enemies always lurking.  
My mom died a week ago and I have been in search for my dad ever since. in toO finally scraped enough money together to afford getting into the heart of the Big Apple and am on my way to Stark Tower at the moment. So I will let you know how that goes in the mean time while I'm in my cab, here is some info about me.

Name: Ebony Rae Allen Stark  
Parents: Annabelle Allen, Anthony Stark  
Powers (mmhhmm): controls air earth fire and water, telekinesis, tecknokinetic, super strength and speed, knowledge, and invisibility. (Story comes later)  
Nickname(s): Eb, Ebenezer Scrooge Scroogewhen cranky.

Appearance: long waist length wavy jet black hair, pail skin, bright blue eyes, and red lips. Kinda like snow white.

Ebony: http://images.teamtalk.com/09/01/800x600/Soccerette-Louise-Cliffe-16_1744365.jpg


	2. Suprise

"Ding." I didn't actually say that, that's just the sound it made when I walked into the lobby of Stark Tower. I was lugging my one suitcase behind me and one duffle bag slung across my shoulder. I was wearing my favorite baggy pink sweats from Areopostale, my black hight top DC's and my big varsity lacrosse sweatshirt from school, considering its winter. I noticed there was a sign on the front desk saying "Out for Lunch. Back at 2:30p.m." I looked at my watch and the time said 2:25p.m Shit. I hurried to the elevator to get there before they came back. Once inside I didn't know which floor to choose so I went with the top floor.  
As I waited for the elevator to reach the 75th floor, I noticed my favorite song from my favorite band was playing as elevator music. Shoot to Thrill by ACDC. I chuckled thinking me and Tony were more alike I thought. I heard the final ding and took a deep breath and closed my eyes. This was it. Time to face my dad. I opened my eyes just as the doors opened opened and stepped into what looked like a huge living room. I looked around and I turned my head to the right and saw none other than Tony Stark.  
"Sir, I believe you have a guest." A voiced sounded throughout the room. I recognised it as an AI or Artificial Intelligence. I have one in my iPhone. "Ya you are right Jarvis. And who are you?" I looked back to Tony or I guess I should start calling him dad and saw that his question was directed at me. Well who else. "Ummm. I'm Ebony Allen." I said shyly. I saw his thoughtful look and started to think this was a bad idea. "Allen... where have I heard that name before?" He wondered a aloud.  
"My mom is Annabelle Allen and you, Tony, are my father."


	3. What the Hell?

He looked shocked for a moment, and then put on his indifferent face and spoke. "Ya, I fucked Annabelle Allen, but I was safe. So what do you want kid? Money, fame?" My temper spiked almost immediately after the word fucked. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF MY DECEASED MOTHER THAT WAY! You know, she never talked about you in vain. NEVER! So don't you dare start talking about her like a sex toy you sick son of a bitch! I'm out. Later DAD. "  
I started walking away back to the elevator when I felt someone grab my arm and then a small prick. "What the Hell??!!" I yelled. I turned around to see Tony wiping my blood onto a microscope slide and then do his blood. "I'm checking to see if our DNA matches." and then focused on the slides under a microscope. I stood there for a good five five minutes before he lifted his head to look at me. "Fuck." He said with a terrified expression on his face. "Like I said, see ya later." I stepped inside the elevator and pressed the close sign. I looked into the top floor of Stark Tower again and saw Tony running over to me, with and even more horrified look on his face. "WAIT, NO DON'T-" was all I heard him say before the doors closed.  
I let a lone tear slide down my pale face. My father is an asshole.  
I then hear the AI or (Jarvis) as I've heard, speak over the ACDC music. "Mr. Stark is having me bring you back to the top Miss. Stark." "First off just call me Ebony, and second, I don't think so." I used my tecknokinetic powers to stop the elevator and bring my down to the lobby. "My system as are being overwritten. How is that possible." Jarvis said. "I'm a tecknokinetic my friend." I said and walked out of the elevator and out onto the street.  
I waved down one of the billion cabs passing by and they came immediately. I popped the truck and set my stuff in and just as I was about to close it, I headed and felt the wind and the technology (with my powers) and turned around at inhuman speed. I saw the Iron Man suit flying above me and closed the truck quickly to get away. I could hear everyone screaming in joy at seeing Iron Man. I was about to open the cab door when a large metal hand stopped me from doing so.  
"Please don't" said Tony's robotic voice. "Why?" I hissed. "Because I want to know how you are a tecknokinetic?" I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "And, you are my daughter and I regret not knowing you for those 18 years of your life and I'm........ sorry." He retracted his face plates and looked me in the eyes with a pleading look on his face. I was barely aware of the flashes and screams around us. "Fine but where will I go?" I gave in not being able to handle the puppy dog eyes. Those are my secret weapon. "Live at Stark Tower with me and Pepper." "Okay." I said with a sigh.  
I went to the truck and grabbed my bags and then morphed the air to carry me to Iron Man's landing platform. I was faintly aware that Tony was following my with the suit. When I got inside, I sat on the couch and waited for him.  
He finally came in without his suit on and dressed in a spandex long sleeved shirt showing his arc reactor and jeans. "So, what else can you do?" He asked intrigued as he sat on the couch next to me. 

*********************

We sat and talked forever. From topics like my powers to his technology. He asked how I got my powers but asked a different question when he noticed my uncomfortable body language. I told him about how my mom died from cancer and I shead a few tears. He pretended not to notice which I was thankful for. After what seemed like only minutes but in reality was probably hours, we hear the elevator doors open and Jarvis say, "Miss. Pots has arrived." Then, a very gorgeous red haired women walked in. She smiled at Tony but that quickly turned to confusion when she saw me. "Umm Tony, sweetie, who is this?" She asked. Dad (I was now comfortable saying that) stood up, as did I, took a deep breath and said, "Pepper honey, this is Ebony Rae Allen Stark, and she is my daughter."


	4. The What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please just copy and paste the websites that I do. I write these on my kindle so the don't come out as URL 's. Just put then into a search bar. Sorry for the inconvenience.

"Umm Tony can we talk?" Was her response. "Ya sure how about you go get set up Ebony. Jarvis will lead you to your room." Tony said to me. Keeping his eyes on Pepper, who looks about ready to pass out. "Ya um let's go Jarvis." And with that, I picked up my duffle bag and threw it over my shoulder and wheeled my suitcase over to the elevator. Jarvis directed me to the 74th floor, down the left hall and to the only door. "This is the only residence in the left wing. Very easy to find." Jarvis spoke. "Thanks." I muttered as I opened the door to the most beautiful room I've ever seen.

it looks like this(9 th picture):  
http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=awesome+living+rooms&FORM=HDRSC2 (without the stairs.) I walked into a kitchen(8 th picture):  
http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=awesome+kitchens&FORM=HDRSC2  
the bedroom(the 16th one): http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=Amazing+Bedrooms&FORM=RESTAB  
And lastly the bathroom(4 th picture):  
http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=Amazing+Bathrooms&FORM=RESTAB

I stood in the living room, jaw slack, and bags fallen to the floor. "Umm Ebony, you may want to get settled in." "Oh, thank you Jarvis." I said finally getting my jaw up off the floor. I felt a little embarrassed at my reaction but only Jarvis was here. I soon got settled in and put my clothes away and made myself dinner in the kitchen.  
After I ate, I walked back to the elevator to see Tony and Pepper. When the doors opened, a short and, about late 30's man was there. I stepped in and saw that he was already going up to 75. He was on the phone. "This is an urgent matter Mr. Stark." He said. 'He was talking to dad?' I thought to myself. I didn't have any more time to ponder it before the doors opened to the living space."Security breach." I heard dad say. "Hey." I said and strut in and then plopped myself onto the couch. "Phil! Come in come in." Pepper said getting up from beside me. "Phil? His first name is Agent." Dad said. "Mr. Stark I need you and Ebony to look this I've immediately." Agent.....Phil said handing my dad a folder. "I don't like being handed things." My dad said. "That's ok I love being handed things." Said Pepper and then switched and gave Phil her drink, took the folder, then proceeded to take dad's drink and hand him the folder.  
"Umm excuse me but how do you know me?" I asked Phil. "Miss. Stark, I am Agent Coulson of SHIELD and we would like you, and your father to be apart of The Avenger Initiative." I was confused so I asked, "The what?" I then heard dad say. "Hell no. She will not be joining."


	5. Hottie

"Mr. Stark-" Agent Coulson started but was then interrupted. "My daughter will not be joining your club of freaks." Dad said. "will somebody please tell me what's going on here?!" I almost yelled. "The Avengers Initiative is a group of highly trained people who's talents go beyond the human qualities. We as SHIELD saw what you did earlier today and as we already know what you father does, we would like to have the two of you join. Please go over the debriefing packet and Mr. Stark, you know where to meet us tomorrow." He then proceeded to leave with Pepper who was going to Dc. I was there standing in shock and I'm sure my jaw was on the floor.

"Ebony please don't come. It could be dangerous." Tony said. "But DAD I want to. This is finally something that could be for me. I never fit in anywhere. Well except my lacrosse team but even then I didn't have any friends. I could finally belong somewhere." I pleaded, giving his the big round puppy dog eyes. "Ok fine," he crumbled "but at the first sign of immediate danger you are out. Deal?" "Deal." I sighed. "Well let's take a look at this packet." He said.

He pulled it up onto the holograms and we studied in silence. I noticed he was extremely into a Dr. Bruce Banner who was exposed to an intense amount of gamma radiation and now turns into a huge green rage monster when too angry of excited. (Wink, wink.) We looked over all of them and when I came to my last one, my breath caught in my throat. I guess dad must have noticed because he said, "What's wrong?" I responded just pointing to a picture of a man. "Hottie." Was all I could say. He peaked over the see whom I was looking at and then said. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. He is WAY to old for you missy. He is 26 for God's sake! That's like.. 9 years older than you! Do not be denouncing around with this guy." He grumbled something under his breath and went back to looking at Thor' s profile. I read the name of the guy's profile I was looking at. His blue eyes and dirty blonde hair were gorgeous. Then I whispered to myself.

"Hello Clint Barton."


	6. Hello Im Ebony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Clint wasn't compromised and he doesn't know Natasha.

I didn't get a lot of sleep that night. Well considering me and my newly found father spent our time looking over the agents and tesserect information until 3:00 in the morning. I couldn't stop thinking about Agent Clint Barton or Halkeye. I was captivated by his blue eyes. I woke up to the sound of a British robotic voice. "Miss. Stack it is time for you and you father to report to the Helicarrier." "Mmmmmmm." I groaned in response. "Miss, please wake up." I finally rolled my self off my bed and went to my closet I picked out my outfit. Considering it was still winter in December, I wanted to wear something warm.

Outfit(8th one): http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=cute+winter+outfit&qpvt=cute+winter+outfit&FORM=IGRE#a

I headed to the tub and filled it with bubble bath. If this was going to be my first and only time for a while bathing and living here since we will live on the Helicarrier I should make the best of it. I soaked for a good 10 minute and then washed my hair and body. It was so much fun! After I soaked for 15 more minutes in silence, I got out and drained the water. I grabbed two towels, one fore my hair, one for my body. I grabbed my make up and put put my usual makeup makeup and hair.

Makeup and hair: http://img.likecinema.net/images/movie/player/Louise_Cliffe_1280074871.jpg

I got dressed and headed up to the 75th floor. I usually ate breakfast with Tony so my kitchens wasn't used in the morning. When I got to the kitchen, Tony wasn't there. "Jarvis, where's dad?" "He is down in his workshop." The AI replied. "Thank you."

I walked down the stairs eating an Apple I snatched up from the table. I realized that is was only 6:30 in the morning. Geez. When I reached the bottom the the stairs I walked smack into a glass wall making a loud "SMACK!" I fell on my ass. "Fuck!" I yelled. I heard a glass door open and someone cracking up. I looked over to see that Tony opened the doors which had a passcode on them. He was on his ass howling with laughter. "Shut up." I muttered and got off the floor. He was still cackling so I morphed the air around him to carry him halfway to the tall ceiling.  
He looked around, startled, and said. "Oh no. This is not funny  
Put me down this instance Ebony." He still looked scared so I twirled him around a little before putting him down. I chuckled under my breath when he said. "You almost gave me an arc reactor attack." I noticed he was working on his suit. "Well hurry up. It's time to head out to the Helicarrier." I said. I was about to walk back upstairs but he said. "We are first going to Stuttgart, Germany. They found Loki and are headed there." "Are we allowed to?" I asked. It was his turn to chuckle and he said. "Who cares." I gave him a look that said good point. 

***********************

When we were 30 seconds from landing, dad hacked into the jets speakers and said. "Miss me Agent Romanoff?" And then proceeded to play Shoot to Thrill by ACDC. "Hey, did I ever tell you, that's my favorite song?" I said to him. He smiled at me and said. "No, but it's mine too." He then took down Loki and pointed all of his weapons at him saying, "Make a move reindeer games." When I got the air to stop me from floating, I did a somersault in the air and landed in a fighting position. Loki' s whole Asgard attire changed into normal clothes. His hands were up. "Good choice." He said. I noticed Captain was there and took his hand, shaking as I said, "Hey Capsicle, I'm Ebony Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter so far. Woohoo! So please comment if there is anything I need to edit or any writing criticism. Or if you want to just say random stuff. Thanks guys! I'll update again tomorrow.


	7. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm not really keen on writing the whole Thor scene so let's say she was in the airplane and all that played out like it did in the movie. If you think I should write it, comment as so. Also this part isn't going to be exactly like the movie, well, completely different. Please comment.

*******************(Back at the Helicarrier)

When we got back to the Helicarrier, Fury called for a meeting. We all entered a room with a large, round, glass table. I notice all the people from our file sitting. Including the one I found attractive. Clint Barton was his name.  
"Alright everyone, what I want is for you people to do is find the Tesserect and for those of you who think you are to dumb and cannot find it, you can get the hell off my ship. Also, say hello to your teammates." Fury said then proceeded to leave the room.

"Ok, just get to know each other and all that crap." said Agent Hill. She then left the room also. I took a seat in one of the chairs and put my feet on the table. Hands folded behind my back.

-Table order(Ebony, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Thor, Natasha, Steve.)

"So who wants to go first?" Asked Steve. Dad looked thoughtful and then said, "I say you should point break." Steve gave him an annoyed look and then started to tell us about himself. "Well, my name is Steve Rogers also known as Captain America. I was injected by a super soldier serum in the 40's by Howard Stark and then spent 70 years frozen at the bottom of the ocean." I could hear dad clapping and I smirked. Steve looked at Clint to go next, ignoring dad. 

"Hello everyone," Clint drawled. His voice was the music to my ears. "my name is Clint Barton, also known as Halkeye. I am very skilled with a bow and arrow. And I almost got to kill Thor." He look at the God and smiled. Thor laughed a booming laughter and slapped him on the back. "Yes you did brother." He said.

"My name is Thor Odinson, Son of Odin..." and it continued on and when it got to me I smiled. Time to make the first impression.

"My name I'd Ebony Stark and my dad is Tony. I have a few powers, I can control the four elements, fire water earth and air. I have telekinesis and am a tecknokinetic, and can turn invisible. Not to mention my super strength, speed and knowledge." I smiled. Everyone turned to gape at me. I just smiled innocently. "Please, demonstrate them all." Clint said clearly not believing me.

I stood up and simultaneously created a tornado , caught the table on fire, and took Clint water and spilt it on him. "What about earth?" He asked wiping himself. I looked around and said, "Does it look like there is any land here?" He asked again, "Show the others." I then floated the now extinguished table in the air. I dropped it and then, using my speed and strength to run up behind Clint and pin him to the ground while invisible. "Woah." Was all he said as he looked into my eyes with surprise, awe, and lust. But I may have been wrong.  
Using my tecknokinetic skills, I shut off every light and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I felt an electric shock run down my body.

He gasped, surprised. I guess he felt it too. I then let him up and turned all the lights on, staying invisible. "Where did she go?" Asked Steve. "She still here, I can feel it." Clint responded. I show myself sitting how I was before. "Can I go now?" I asked lazily but Clint gave mea strange look and it made me nervous. Like he could see through my facade. 

"No you may not. Why did you shut off all my lights?" Fury asked storming in. "I was just showing my powers." I was getting nervous. I wasn't like my dad. I couldn't look cool and act calm calm and the fact that it was my time of the month didn't help. But now he was in my face. "But why did you feel the need to shut off all the God damn lights in the God damn Helicare?!" He yelled. I felt like I was about to cry. "I-i-i-I d-didn't mean t-t-too Sir." I stuttered and then ran off. I thought I should leave before the whole team and Fury saw me cry. 

I decided to turn invisible and listen to their conversation all the while silently crying. What I heard shocked my and warmed my heart. I heard........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday! Things have been so busy. I was planning and trying to fins a beach house that everyone would like. Please don't hate me. Sorry guys.


	8. Baby Girl

I heard not only dad but also Clint yelling at Fury. "Fury, what you don't seen to understand is that she is not like me. She is NOTHING like me. She cannot handle being yelled at and she is just as sensitive as her mother. And you need to lay off." Dad said forcefully. "Well maybe I need to get someone who can handle it." Fury said. It made me silent sob even harder. But then I heard the one voice that made he calm down, only a little though. "For God's sake Fury she is a 17 year old girl. Not a thirty year old man!" Clint said and stormed out. I ran to my room.

When I closed the door I sat on my bed, became visible, and broke down. If he made me leave, where would I go? Surely not Tony's house. Or well tower. I couldn't go back to D.C. where I was before. Mom was dead. That made my sobs louder. I was too busy rummaging around in my head I didn't know someone else was here until they wrapped their arms around me. I didn't know who it was but I didn't care I wrapped my arms around them and buried my head in their chest. "Shhhhh calm down baby girl it's ok." Clint said while rubbing my back. I looked up at him. "W-what if F-f-fury get r-rid of m-m-me? I have no where to go. I didn't mean to I just j- just-" I was cut off by myself when I hiccup. I heard Clint chuckle and I laughed a little.

"He won't get rid of you. If he does, he gets rid of me too." He surprised me when he said that. I looked up at him. "But you just met me. How could you already do that for me?" He didn't answer me. He just looked into my eyes with so much passion I almost couldn't take it. I showed him my passion too. He started to lean his head into mine and I leaned mine into his. I guess that was all the confirmation that he needed because his mouth came down on mine. If I thought the electric shock before was a lot. This one was so much more. My arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. He pushed me down so I was laying on the bed with him laying on top of me. 

My tongue slowly dragged across his lips. Silently asking permission to open. He immediately open his mouth and our tongues battled for dominance and eventually he won. His tongue exploring my mouth while his hands explored my body. He hooked his fingers through my belt loops and then wrapped them around my waist and his and my groin rubbed against each other. I could feel his hard and I groaned, as did he. My hands were resting on his back. But then we heard the door swing open, and a male gasp. We both shot up to look at the intruder. I was shocked and scared to see....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who you guys think should walk in on them!


	9. We're Screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am sorry to inform you that I will not be able to update a lot in the next two weeks because my family and I are leaving to go to Mexico for a week and a half! I am so excited but am also sad that only the lobby has WiFi so I will write in my room and every time I go into the lobby I will try to update. Once again, so sorry.

I was shocked and scared to see Thor. He looked at us in complete and utter shock. "Umm I was just about to call you for dinner but it seems you are busy, along with you Clint." He said to us. I stood up. "Thor, please do not tell anyone. I can't afford to lose this job." I said. Thor looked at me and then Clint and back at me. "I shall return this one favor for the one where Clint spared my life. " He said and walked out. 

I sat back down next to Clint on the edge of the bed and layed back. "We are so screwed." I muttered. Clint laughed and said. "I hope so." I was dying to ask him a question so I did. "Clint, why is it I feel I have known you forever but met you only today?" He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't want to scare me. "Well, my grandmother used to say that our souls were reborn not new bodies and that when we find our previous soul's mate, we will know." I smiled at him, looked at the clock, and quickly gave I'm a kiss on the cheek. "I have to run, I want dinner." I said and got up to leave, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down for one last passionate kiss. "Bye baby girl." He said, and got up and left. 

Well if that was how he was going to play it then I guess I better. Get out my outfit for tomorrow.

Once I finished picking out my outfit for tomorrow I headed to the kitchen to eat dinner. All of us were sitting around a.table. I got the seat in between dad and (of course) Clint. "Are you okay sweetie?" Dad asked. Oh ya I already forgot about the whole Fury thing. Thanks Clint. "Oh ya I'm fine, just a little PMSing if you know what I mean. You know what I'm talking about right Tasha? Ya she does." She smirked at me and said, "Ya, I know what you mean." There was silence and then Thor' s booming laugh echoed around us and soon, everyone was cracking up.

After dinner we all went back to our own rooms. I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed.

http://www.style4g.com/showthread.php/3906-New-Winter-Pajamas-For-Women-new-style-2013

I closed my eyes, ready for the games to begin.


	10. Catcall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So mostly all the pictures of Ebony I have been using are of a women named Louise Cliffe. Except this one outfit down below. Look her up and tell me if you think she would be a good representation of Ebony.

I woke up ready for the game of teasing to begging. I took a shower and then did my hair and make up and changed into my outfit.

(Hair and makeup as in picture along with outfit) 

http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/784748205/Ladies-Sexy-Top-Neck-Holder-Long-Sleeve-Shirt-25052-Cheaper-price.jpg

I walked into the kitchen in my black stilettos and grabbed an Apple. I heard 1, 2, 3 catcalls. I looked around for the Avengers and found all of them staring at me but dad. He was glaring at all the men who were staring. I sat down in between Thor, and Tasha. "Hey guys." I said and crossed my legs as I bit a piece of my apple. "What the Hell are you wearing?!" Dad whisper yelled. "Um clothes." I said as though it was obvious. He shook his head and went back to eating, as did everyone but Clint. When no one was looking I winked winked at him and blew a kiss. I saw him swallow and look at his food. 

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked. "Well me and Bruce are going to work on tracking the cube and the rest of you can do, whatever." Dad said. I looked at Clint with a sly smile. I finished my apple and said, "Well I'm going for a swim if anyone needs me." Oh did I forget to mention, this place has an indoor pool? I walked to my room and changed into my bathing suit.

http://www.gulfcoastfishingconnection.com/forums/attachments/forum43/20689d1317298580-louise-cliffe-17.jpg

When I got to the pool I thanked God that I was as wearing waterproof makeup and jumped in. I decided to sink myself and dislodge all of my air from my body as it started sinking. I played on the bottom of the pool, making air sacks come to me through the water went I was low on oxygen. I loved the water. I could stay there all day, and I actually did once. Being a water and air bender helps that situation.

I was probably under for a half an hour when I heard a splash and swan to the top. I took a.gulp of air and looked to see who my intruder was. It was Clint. "Hi." I said. He swam over to me and took his mouth in mine. We made out a bit but then I decided to have some fun. "Did you like my outfit?" I asked innocently. He gave me an exasperated look. "Yes I loved it. But what I did not love was getting a hard on while eating breakfast in front of your dad."

I laughed and bent the air to make me look like this except above water.

http://crispyclicks.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/floating-girls-air-images-13.jpg

I was cracking up. I felt Clints hand try to pull me down but it was no use. I sat cross legged still floating, and and floated him in front of me. I took this time to look at his luscious chest.

http://shechive.files.wordpress.com/2012/05/eye-candy-jeremy-15.jpg?w=500&h=438

I then, after a long study of course, dropped him in the water, dryed my self off with air and floated myself towards the door to leave. "Where are you going?" Clint asked. I responded with, "Probably to masturbate in my room or something." I then left and did exactly that.


	11. Fuck, Literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys like I said, I'm in Mexico so it will be a while till I get into a regular update schedule again. 
> 
> This chapter will have a very detailed sex scene so, take, don't say I didn't warn you. This chapter is for all you dirty people out there. For you guys whom are dirty, I am so sorry that I have taken the rape out of this story. It just didn't fit in anywhere. Maybe after the one I have planned next. Or I can just write a very detailed rape scene if you would like. Got to get writing.

After my room "activities" I stared to get ready for dinner. Realising I missed lunch and training. Whoops. I changed into more durable cloths than this morning.

http://image.dhgate.com/albu_316230657_00-1.0x0/fall-and-winter-clothes-korean-women-fleece.jpg

I went to dinner and they were serving grilled chicken. Yum. I got my food and sat down at the Avengers table. "Hey guys." I said. They looked up and all mumbled a hey or hi. I sat down in between dad and Clint. Everyone ate in silence. I did know why. I gave Clint a questioning look and he shrugged. "Hey guy, why so glum." I asked. Bruce looked up from his food and said, "We cannot find the Tesserect. " I looked at them in shock and said. "Its only the first day. Don't be so hard on yourself." I got a small smile from everyone. After we all finished eating, everyone but me and Clint went to the lab.

I started walking to my room and heard him following me. When I got to my room I turned and asked, "Would you like something?" He nodded and looked me in the eyes. He then kissed me. I opened my door and we tumbled onto the bed, locking the door. He was on top of me. He took his shirt off and then went for mine. "Are we going to do this?" I asked nervously. He didn't know, did he. Should I tell him? He looked at me and smiled and said. "Only if you let me." I nodded. He took off my shirt and soon the only thing separating us from being together was my panties. I squirmed nervously. He looked at me asked the one thing I was hoping he wouldn't ask tonight. "Are you a virgin?" I looked up and could feel my face burning. I nodded. He frowned. Oh no. Wrong answer. 

"I'm not." He said sadly. I said to him. "I don't care if you gave yourself to thousands of women Clint, what matters here is that we together now. And that you be careful with my inexperienced body." He chuckled and then ripped my panties off. His eyes turned dangerously dark. He then slowly started to enter me. It didn't hurt at.first but I spoke too soon. I felt a fire of pain in my vagina and contorted my face. I shut my eyes. Clint stopped entering and said. "Are you sure you want to?" "Yes." I said confidently. "I'm sorry." He said. I was about to ask why went I felt him go in all the way quickly and I felt so much burning pain. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as he stroked my hair for.comfort. 

When the pain subsided a few minutes later, I gave him a nod to let him know I was ready. I only felt a little sting when he pulled out and then i felt a wave of pleasure and I moaned. He took it as a good sign and pulled in and out a little faster. "Oh fuck." I pant. He then started to plow into me with so much force I am surprised I didn't cum right there. I could feel him pulsing inside of me. We were both panting and swearing. The elastic band in my abdomen was getting tighter and tighter. "Clint, I'm about to cum." I could barley get it out. He then whispered. "Cum with me baby girl." That was all it took for me to spill my juices out. I felt him cum too when he exploded inside of me. We rode out our orgasms together. When we were done, he pulled his limp penis out of me translated down next to me. "I love you." He said. "I love you." I said back without hesitation. I then fell asleep with my head on his bare chest.


	12. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am SO sorry I have been trying to get my collage schedule and shot worked out and I have been on vacation where there was no WiFi!! I am so completely and utterly sorry.

When I awoke the next morning I felt warm arms encasing me. I smiled as the previous nights activities came flooding into my mind. I snuggled enclosure to Clint. After a few more minutes of sitting there I decided I should wake him up. "Clint." I whispered. He didn't so much as stir. I then proceeded to jump on him, fully aware of our nudity. He woke with a start but soon realised it was me. "Goodmornig." He whispered. "Goddmorning." I said and then kissed him. I looked over to the clock. The numbers blared 6:34A.M. "Whoops I thought it was much later. Sorry Clint." I said. We didn't have to get up until 8:00 A.M. "Its okay baby girl. It gives me more time to do this." He then proceeded to kiss me. 

I was still straddling him from when I woke him up. He thruster his hips up to mine and I gasped and then moaned. He sat up on the edge of the bed to his feet were on the floor while he was sitting on the bed with me sitting on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist. I slowly buried his already saluting soldier into my dripping wet pussy. He thrusted upwards and I threw my head back in pleasure. After a few minutes of him continuing to do that I met his thrusts by smashing myself onto his at the same time. We continuously fucked each other that way until we came together. When we were done I sat in his lap panting when he said. "This morning, I am going to fuck in every way humanly possible." 

He then stood up and placed so I was standing in front of his with my back on his chest. He roughly grabbed my hair and bent me over so I was braced against the edge of the bed. He wrapped one arm around abdomen and the other was grabbing a fitfully of my hair tightly. He then, without any warning entered me and fucked me. 

*******************

By the time it was 8:00, we had already came 14 times and done 20 different position. I was so fucking sore. I was so tired I just wanted to sleep. We eventually took a shower, which was longer than necessary, and went to breakfast. I could barely stand, having lost my virginity the night before and then being endlessly loved. 

Clint went back to his room to change his cloths and told me he would meet me at breakfast but not before a goodbye kiss. When I finished grabbing some food I walked, or tried to, over to the Avengers' table. When I sat down I said. "Mornin'" Then, Natasha decided to pipe up and say. "Looks like someone has a bad case of the morning after." I glared at her while everyone but my dad laughed. He looked at me and said. "Please tell me she's wrong." I responded with. "I just didn't sleep very well." Just then, Clint decided to walk in and sat down next to me. Everyone was still laughing and he asked. "What did I miss?" Yamaha looked from me to him and from me to him. A look of resignation crossed her face and then shock. "You two are fucking each other!" She said incredulously. Everyone gasped while we blushed. My dad then turned to Clint with a look of fury on his face. All I could think was,

Uh oh.


End file.
